


Getting Ready

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how this goes. I lean down to kiss you, we forget ourselves, your students' papers get wrinkled, and I accidentally touch the portkey and we get transported into a crowded room mid-kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

"Right," Penelope said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, then opening them again. They rested on a lavender case that was infinitely bigger on the inside. It rested next to the armchair she was standing beside. "Suitcase. Check." Her umbrella leaned against it. "Umbrella. Check." The portkey that would lead her to the International Medi-Magic Convention's hotel lobby lay on the coffee table, resting a tad too close to a pair of bare feet. "Check."

Penelope nudged the portkey away from Cho, who was resting, loose-limbed, half on the couch and half on the table. Various essays were laid about her, all with too many red marks and long critiques in the margins. "You're going to get back problems," she told her girlfriend absent-mindedly, too caught up in getting ready to leave to really care.

"As a mediwitch, you would know," Cho replied around the quill in her mouth. It was stuck just in the corner of her full, pink lips, and Penelope was flooded with an urge to replace the quill with her own lips. Cho smiled knowingly and flicked the quill with her tongue.

"No. No, no, no," Penelope told her with a glare. (She had a feeling she wasn't quite pulling off the glare—Cho had gotten her to try a new, more fashionable pair of glasses, and Penelope was quite put out by how much they emphasized her looks instead of making her look sterner.) "I know how this goes. I lean down to kiss you, we forget ourselves, your students' papers get wrinkled, and I accidentally touch the portkey and _we get transported into a crowded room mid-kiss_."

"We probably gave those stuffy old codgers at the Post-Hogwarts Educational Convention fantasy material for decades—well, years, really, with how old they are—to come," Cho said glibly, breaking out in an absolutely adorable leer. (Penelope was obviously biased.) "I was the most popular woman in the room that weekend."

"You're the most popular person in this room all the time," Penelope couldn't help saying with a fond smile. "You and your big ego, that is." She ducked to escape the quill flying at her. "Now…" She looked around. "Oh, Merlin, where's the guidebook? I'm sure it was right here somewhere…"

Not good. Not, not good. She couldn't have lost it again, could she? Just as she was about to search the house for it, Cho leaned over and pushed aside a couple of her papers. "This it?"

"You know it is," Penelope said, picking up the book and placing it with the rest of her belongings. And, just because she could, she leaned over and pecked Cho on the lips before her girlfriend could return to her usual spot.

"That's it?" Cho asked. "I feel like a nun."

"Well, you did throw a quill at me…"

A moment later, they exchanged a terribly un-nun-like kiss, because Penelope was still easily defeated by Cho's puppy-dog eyes, even after a couple years of dating.

"Take care of things here for me," she told Cho. "Remember the plants. And Tubby. And my brother."

"Yes, m'am," Cho murmured cheekily, and let Penelope pull herself away.

And with a wave, Penelope was gone for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
